


Загадки

by Fausthaus



Series: В отражении звезд [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Первый день на корабле и первый прокол? Или наоборот: первый день и первая удача?
Series: В отражении звезд [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639117
Kudos: 1





	Загадки

**Author's Note:**

> События в тексте происходят после событий текста Chedi «Назначение»  
> читать здесь: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073721

Первый день на корабле и первый прокол? Или наоборот: первый день и первая удача? Хотя в принципе разницы для Уильяма Райкера, новоиспеченного первого помощника капитана на флагмане Имперского Флота, особой не было. Только до сих пор царапал по самолюбию столь категоричный отказ капитана. Или он считал, что Уилл всем своим капитанам в первый же день предлагал разделить постель? 

Да, Райкер любил физическое удовольствие, но это не значит, что он спал с кем попало. И таких людей, как Жан-Люк Пикард на пути честолюбивого офицера не встречалось. Да и настолько сильного притяжения никогда ранее не испытывалось. Даже странно как-то. Но первый день, как и первый блин, а именно так говорил один из подчиненных Райкера на «Потемкине», запросто мог быть комом. Но совсем не значит, что все последующие дни будут такими.

Уилл улыбнулся случайно встретившемуся энсину. Улыбнулся почти радостно и искренне. Это почти всегда имело решающее значение. Почти для коммандера означало тоже самое, что и ничего. Но никто никогда не видел разницы между искренностью и почти искренностью. И больно обжигались, порой даже до смерти, когда правда выходила наружу. Но что происходило потом с жертвами его почти настоящей улыбки Райкера никогда не интересовало.

А вот Жан-Люк Пикард интересовал. До дрожи в коленях и сбивающегося дыхания интересовало все: от странного, но еще непривычного, запаха капитана до холодных серых глаз и ледяной улыбки. От его силы, которую он нисколько не скрывал, сердце билось быстрее. От всего вместе кружило голову даже сейчас, когда смена давно закончена. Но ощущения, странные тревожно-сладостные ощущения от присутствия рядом капитана несколько часов подряд, никуда не делись. Да и воспоминания о прошедшем бое до сих пор будоражили кровь.

Но после смены и ужина хотелось побыть одному, отдохнуть и подумать, а заодно и создать себе парочку любимых мест, пусть даже всего лишь глупых голограмм, но привычных и любимых. И именно поэтому, сверясь с компьютером, первый помощник наконец-то дошел до одной из голопалуб. Даже не поинтересовавшись, свободен ли отсек или нет, коммандер вошел. И тут же остановился с недоумением оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Красивая картинка! — Райкер чуть не присвистнул, рассматривая представившийся глазам вид: средневековая площадь, мертвец, висящий вверх ногами, мертвые тела вокруг и яркие цветущие деревья и кустарники на фоне зданий из серых камней с закрытыми ставнями. Предрассветное небо, поднимающееся уже жаркое солнце и синее небо с белыми бегущими облаками. Первому помощнику и в голову не пришло скрывать свое восхищение. — И где я оказался?

На возглас первого офицера обернулся стройный, даже пожалуй чересчур худой, молодой человек, единственный, кто был жив среди умерших, что лежали повсюду. Райкер усмехнулся, разглядев его лицо. Подобного мальчишки он совершенно не ожидал увидеть на Энтерпрайзе. Он выглядел необычно и даже странно для члена экипажа Имперского флагмана. Вызывало удивление все: от хрупкого сложения до столь явной привлекательности, даже красоты, мимо которой так просто пройти не представлялось возможным. Пожалуй, только болезненный румянец на щеках и слегка потрескавшиеся губы вносили некий диссонанс в общий чересчур привлекательный образ.

— Это Париж. Век шестнадцатый от Рождества Христова. Год 1572. Месяц август. 

— Здесь до сих пор пахнет кровью, — коммандер втянул воздух, — этот запах ни с чем не перепутаешь.

— Это утро после Варфоломеевской ночи. Вряд ли вам это название о чем-то говорит. Достаточно знать, что этой ночью многих убили.

— Знатная заварушка была судя по всему, — расхохотался Райкер.

— Не для всех.

— Так бывает всегда: слабые погибают, сильные празднуют победу.

— Этот закон можно и оспорить, — молодой человек скучающе улыбнулся, — иногда силы бывают равными. И все решает тот, кто использует фактор неожиданности. И выиграет, сделав ход первым. Всегда следует помнить и о случайности. Она может перевернуть все планы с ног на голову. И деморализовать одних, дав карт-бланш другим. 

— Случайность? — насмешливо протянул Райкер. — Разве может какая-то мелочь помещать в исполнении тщательно разработанного плана?

— Случайности — это череда закономерностей. Один раз не попав в цель можно изменить историю. Если, конечно, не предусмотреть возможность случайности и использовать ее при тщательной разработке своего плана.

— Вы слишком странно мыслите. Слишком необычно, — внезапно первый помощник нахмурился. — Я что, случайно оказался посреди чужой программы, не остановленной владельцем? Может, вы ничто иное как голограмма, созданная странным мечтателем? И я просто теряю время, болтая на глупые философские темы с пустым местом?

— Компьютер, сохранить изменения и завершить программу.

— Программа завершена.

Исчезла, словно ее и не было, площадь с повешенным, растаяла гора трупов вместе с цветущим кустарником, чьи белые цветы словно выкрасили в алый цвет, точно повторяющий оттенок крови. И посреди отсека, расчерченного желтыми линиями, остались только незнакомец и Уильям Райкер.

— Надеюсь, теперь вы убедились, что я живой человек? Поверьте, придумать голограмму, повторяющую меня, на Энтерпрайзе в состоянии только два человека.

— И капитан несомненно в этом списке. Разумеется, кроме вас.

Райкер против собственной воли никак не мог отвести взгляд от зеленых глаз незнакомца, на губах которого по-прежнему играла скучающая улыбка.

— Совершенно верно, коммандер.

— Так нечестно! — Райкер чуть было не затряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от странного наваждения, словно парализовавшего его изнутри. — Судя по всему, вы прекрасно знаете, кто я. И в подобной ситуации именно я должен выглядеть и чувствовать себя идиотом. 

— Крайне неприятное чувство, не так ли? — незнакомец перестал рассматривать коммандера, и Райкер почти облегченно выдохнул.

— Вы опасный собеседник. Но я хочу знать кто вы такой, — ярость начинала затуманивать голову. Неопределенность ситуации вызывала бешенство. — У вас такой же акцент, как у капитана Пикарда. Но у него акцент почти незаметен, особенно если не вслушиваться. И учитывая, что по большей части он молчит. А у вас акцент явно проскальзывает в речи. Вы тоже француз?

— Oui, monsieur, — незнакомец улыбнулся. Первый офицер застыл на месте. Ему показалось, что он на секунду взглянул в зеркало. Ведь эта улыбка была такой искренней. Но только почти. Может кто-то и выдохнул бы с облегчением, увидев эту улыбку, и обманулся в последний раз в жизни, но не Уильям Райкер. Слишком четко он видел грань, отделяющую одно от другого. 

— Мне надоела эта игра, — взгляд незнакомца стал равнодушным. — Играть в загадки интересно лишь тогда, когда в игре заинтересованы два человека, мсье Райкер. Позвольте представиться как принято это на корабле Энтерпрайз. Мое имя Армэль Леруа, коммандер — за секунду Леруа изменился до неузнаваемости: исчезла мальчишечья грация, глаза стали холодными, а с губ исчезла улыбка. — Я занимаю должность Советника. И я знаю о вас все. Даже то, что вы сами уже не помните за давностью лет. То, что обычно не указывается в официальных документах, всегда гораздо интереснее, чем написанное в журналах звездолетов, на которых вы служили. Ваша жизнь показалась мне довольно занятной. Вы забавно ею распоряжаетесь.

— Советник, не слишком ли вы зарываетесь? — в глазах Райкера появилась злость, а руки сжались в кулаки. — Как вы смеете говорить в подобном тоне обо мне? 

— Разве вы считаете по-другому? — с легким недоумением проговорил Леруа. — Мне понравилось, что вы решили заключить альянс с капитаном Пикардом. Это было верное решение. В противном случае вы бы попали ко мне и на пару минут скрасили мою скуку. А сейчас все гораздо увлекательнее. Вас настолько заинтересовал капитан? 

— Да что ты себе позволяешь? — Райкер схватил Армэля за руки и почти кинул в сторону. Потом прижал его своим телом к стене. — Мальчишка.

— Вы слишком вспыльчивы, коммандер, — тихо рассмеялся Леруа, — ваш нрав может сыграть с вами дурную шутку. Вам следует быть умнее, если вы хотите произвести впечатление на Жан-Люка Пикарда. Он не любит дураков.

Райкер в бешенстве занес руку, но уже через мгновение целовал потрескавшиеся губы Советника. А еще через секунду застонал от боли, когда пальцы Армэля сжали его руку настолько сильно, что показалось, что Леруа вот-вот переломает Райкеру кости.

— Я не собираюсь быть заменой даже нашего капитана, коммандер, сколь бы лестно подобное ни было, — прошептал Советник и оттолкнул от себя первого офицера. — А вам стоит узнать обо мне побольше, прежде чем предпринимать подобные действия.

— На этом корабле слишком много загадок, Советник.

— Попробуйте разгадать хотя бы одну, — Армэль насмешливо улыбнулся и вышел из отсека.

— С удовольствием, Советник, — Уильям Райкер сложил руки на груди, глядя, как закрываются двери за Леруа. — И мы еще обсудим ваши слова и мои действия. В другое время и в другой обстановке. И кто сказал, что мне вы нужны только как замена Жан-Люка Пикарда? Все в свое время, Советник. Все в свое время.


End file.
